yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Witch (disambiguation)
A witch is a practitioner of witchcraft. Witch or variations thereof may also refer to: Animals * Witch (lefteye flounder) (Arnoglossus scapha), a Pacific flatfish * Witch (righteye flounder) (Glyptocephalus cynoglossus), a European flatfish * Megrim (Lepidorhombus whiffiagonis), sometimes known as witch Books and fairy tales * The hag, stock character in fairy tales * ''The Witch'' (fairly tale), a Russian fairy tale * ''The Witches'' (book), a children's book by Roald Dahl * [[Witches (Discworld)|Witches (Discworld)]], witches as represented in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels * ''Witches'' (Marvel Comics), a 2004 supernatural comic book mini-series published by Marvel Comics * W.I.T.C.H., a 2001 comic book * ''Wytches'' (comics), a 2014 horror comic series by Scott Snyder and Jock Film and television * Häxan, a 1922 Danish film, released in some English speaking countries as The Witches * The Witch (1952 film) (Noita palaa elämään), a 1952 Finnish horror film * La strega in amore, a 1966 Italian drama-horror film by Damiano Damiani also known as The Witch * ''The Witches'' (1966 film), a 1966 British horror film * ''The Witches'' (1967 film), a 1967 Italian film * ''The Witches'' (1990 film), a 1990 film based on Roald Dahl's book * ''The Witch'' (2015 film), an American horror film directed by Robert Eggers * ''W.I.T.C.H.'' (TV series), a 2004 television series based on the eponymous comic book * [[Witch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Witch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]], witches as represented in the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer ** [[Witch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)|"Witch" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]], a 1997 episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Music * Witch (band), a doom/stoner metal band formed in 2005 * Witch (Zamrock band), a 1970s Zambian rock band *''Witch'' (Gangsta Boo & La Chat EP), 2014 *Witch (Boyfriend EP) * The Witch, a side project of Cold (band) started in 2006 * "The Witch", a successful 1970 single by The Rattles * "The Witch", a 1965 song by The Sonics * The Witches, a 90s Israeli, all-female alternative/heavy rock trio led by Inbal Perlmuter * Wytches, a 1994 album by British Goth rock band Inkubus Sukkubus * The Wytches, an English three-piece surf-psych band Plays and ballets * The Witch, a 1616 play by Thomas Middleton * The Witch, English title of ''Anne Pederstotter'' (play) (1908) * ''The Witch'' (ballet), John Cranko's 1931 ballet to Maurice Ravel's Piano Concerto No. 2 in G Major Ships * , a British destroyer in commission in the Royal Navy during the mid-1920s and from 1939 to 1945 * , the name of more than one ship of the Royal Navy *Witch (catboat), a racing boat built in 1900 *''Witch of Endor'', a fictional ship featured in the Horatio Hornblower stories Video games * ''Witches'' (video game), a 2010 video game * The Witch, an extremely powerful and unplayable special infected in the video game series ''Left 4 Dead'' Other uses * Witch (word) * WITCH (computer), an early Dekatron computer renamed the Wolverhampton Instrument for Teaching Computing from Harwell * WITCH experiment, a particle physics experiment * Women's International Terrorist Conspiracy from Hell, an American feminist organization * Greenwood Witch, ultralight aircraft * The HalloWeekends Witch, a leader of the Screamsters during HalloWeekends at Cedar Point amusement park See also *Bitch (insult) *